Say Cheese
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Ichigo can't get anything done with a certain espada around, especially when said espada finds a camera. Oh the horror. Technologically challenged Grimmjow. Grimmichi GrimmjowXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: This is basically a little story I made to help me get out of my major writer's block. It actually did help… if only a little. And I honestly think I could turn this into a story. But for now, it shall remain a cute little one-shot~! Until I finish my other stories (If that's even possible!) Plz, Enjoy! :'D**

…

..

.

..

…

"Oi, Ichi, what's this thing?"

Said teen turned his head to stare over his shoulder exasperatedly.

This was about the thirtieth time Grimmjow has interrupted his reading with stupid questions.

"That's a camera." The teen answered simply before returning his attention to the large textbook that lay before him. The tiny print and large words were starting to make him go cross-eyed, but he knew that if he procrastinated on his homework then his grades would drop, and he refused to let that happen—even if he kept being interrupted by hollow attacks and unexpected visits from shinigami, friends, and—most recent—a certain blue-haired hollow.

"Wuh's it do?" The ever-curious arrancar questioned, but the teen promptly ignored him in favor of scribbling something in his notebook. "Hey! I'm talkin' to ya, dandelion!" Grimmjow growled irritably and he practically bristled when he was ignored once again. Huffing out an angry breath, the hollow tried to just shrug it off and distract himself by inspecting the camera-thing.

Curiously, he pressed the biggest button located on the top of the small box, and, as soon as he did, there was a soft 'click' and a bright flash went off in his face, momentarily blinding him. Acting on instinct, Grimmjow quickly chucked the thing away from him, thinking that it was dangerous or something. The camera collided none too gently on the closet door, and then it clattered to the ground.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch and his veins throb as he tried to keep his temper in check, but it didn't help when he saw Grimmjow hissing at the poor camera like a cornered animal.

"You better not have broken it…" The teen grumbled to himself as he stood from his chair and began walking towards the abused contraption. Checking it over quickly, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was only a small scratch along the side.

Ichigo slowly looked out the corner of his eye to find Grimmjow staring accusingly at the item in his hands and he had to suppress a chuckle when he noticed that the hollow's eyes wavered a bit, as if his vision was still affected by the bright flash.

"S'not funny, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snapped defensively, but his eyes never left the camera.

'_Did I laugh out loud? Oops…_'

"Well it was kind of funny…" He mumbled back, but then just shrugged and began looking through the pictures in his camera until he came to the most recent one. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his throat as he looked at Grimmjow's wide, shocked blue eyes in the picture.

Curious about what the teen found so amusing, the hollow quickly climbed off the bed and peeked over the carrot-top's shoulder, which was shaking with laughter, and he blinked in surprise at what he saw.

"WOAH!" He gasped in amazement before snatching the camera from Ichigo's hands. "I'm inside the box-thing!" Grimmjow exclaimed, suddenly fascinated by the camera. He poked and prodded at it and then shook it upside down, wondering if a miniature version of him would fall out, but he was slightly disappointed when nothing happened.

Sitting back down on the bed, the hollow ignored the teen completely. Instead, he began fiddling with the camera, his deep blue eyes wide and excited. The expression reminded the teen of a little kid that got some cool new transformers toy and was trying to figure out all the different transformations it could do.

Ichigo shook his head with a small smile, his auburn eyes dancing with amusement. "Just don't break it…" Was all he said before he turning around to sit back down at his desk.

.

..

.

He didn't even get to study for ten minutes—TEN MINUTES—before he was being harassed by Grimmjow and his new 'weapon'… a.k.a. the camera.

"Oi, dandelion, why donchya smile huh? C'mon." The espada obviously seemed to have mastered the art of photography within that ten minute period, and was now practicing his new skills on the poor teen.

"Fuck off Grimmjow…" Ichigo growled warningly and he scowled at the camera lens as it flashed in his face… _again_.

"Aww… Yer no fun…" Grimmjow grumbled and he was about to go back to raiding Ichigo's closet (which was what he had been doing before he found the camera) but he stopped as an idea struck him, making his lips curl up into a large, devious smirk.

"Hey, berryhead…" He whispered once his face was right beside the teen's.

Said teen bristled at the forbidden nickname and turned his head to yell at the blue-haired nuisance, but froze when he found his lips lock with someone else's.

A certain hollow's…

Ichigo didn't really know what to do.

He figured he could either:

Beat the shit out of Grimmjow.

scream like a little girl and then hide in his bathroom for rest of eternity

Or last but not least… kiss back.

At first, Ichigo was leaning towards option number three… merely because Grimmjow's lips were actually pretty soft (though slightly chapped) and his teenage libido was beating the shit out of his precious brain cells.

But a familiar 'flash' snapped him out of his hormone induced stupor, and he promptly smashed his fist in the blue-haired man's face.

With a huff of satisfaction, Ichigo turned back to his work, and tried his hardest to ignore Grimmjow's pain-filled groans.

* * *

Naruto: -stares hard at the screen, nearly going cross-eyed-

Sasuke: What're you doing?

Naruto:... trying to see what Devon (me) find so special about this pairing... -continues staring-

Sasuke: -sigh- who knows.

Me: OMG GRIMMICHI! -pushes Naruto out of the way so I can ogle the precious yaoi-ness-

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL! TRAITOR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Uhhh... I've got nothin'... -shrugs- Just some more randomness.**

…

..

.

..

…

Grimmjow sighed as he absently stared up at the blank ceiling. Even though he looked relaxed with his arms folded beneath his head and his body sprawled out over Ichigo's soft bed, his expression was that of complete and utter boredom.

"Where's the berry when ya need him…" He grumbled as he shifted on the bed to try and get more comfortable. "I finally get some time off, and he's somewhere else… probably sucking faces with that big breasted woman…" Grimmjow snorted disbelievingly and chuckled at his own stupidity.

There was no way Ichigo would be doing something like that.

Right…?

As soon as that small seed of jealousy was planted into Grimmjow's mind, he just knew that he had to find something to distract himself, lest he find himself doing something really, _really_, stupid. Like going out and finding the damn shinigami and maybe even spying on him.

That actually didn't sound half bad…

No! No, Grimmjow!

Sitting up quickly, the espada glanced around the room to find something, _anything_, that could entertain him until Ichigo got back.

Blue eyes finally landed on the computer.

'_Wait… Since when did the berry have a computer?_'

Moving forward, Grimmjow sat himself on the black rolly chair in front of the computer.

He wasn't an expert with technology (Pointed look at the camera from yesterday) but he knew the basics of computers from Szayel, who thought it was necessary to teach him. Grimmjow thought it was cool at first, but he ended up getting more than a little confused when the pink-haired scientist started getting all complicated and went into teacher-mode.

"Hmmm…" He hummed to himself when he moved the mouse around on the desktop.

5 minutes later found Grimmjow on the internet. He was looking through random pictures of cats. He clicked on one of the pictures and scrolled down the website until he saw the word 'panther'. It was highlighted, so he clicked on it and he was brought to another website. The first thing he saw was a picture of this huge black cat. He chuckled when he noticed that it was hissing and it had one paw raised as if it was going to swipe at something. Skimming through the words he stopped at the one word 'Pantera'.

Pantera- Spanish for panther, Japanese for panther king.

"Hell yea!" Grimmjow chuckled and clicked on it. The next website had a bunch of different pictures, and he just scrolled down until he saw something interesting.

Something _very_ interesting indeed.

It was a picture of him, with his sword, Pantera, out.

"What the…"

Clicking on it, Grimmjow found himself staring at many different pictures of himself, mostly in Hueco Mundo. There was one with him sunbathing on the sand half-naked and a few others with him fighting hollows. Near the bottom he saw one with him and Ichigo sitting at the park talking.

He remembered that day.

It was when Ichigo was telling him about his mom and yadda yadda yadda.

He wasn't really paying much attention at the time.

"…"

Looking at the screen dubiously, Grimmjow wasn't really sure how to react to this.

Sure, he was surprised and maybe a little angry, but he was also very, very confused.

Scrolling all the way down some more, he read the small print laying at the very bottom.

'All pictures taken by Rukia Kuchiki for _Soul Society's __Women __Association. _Photo's have been entered in the 'Cutest Yaoi Couple Contest''

Ah… Should've known.

Shrugging, Grimmjow clicked on the picture of him and Ichigo. When the page finally loaded, he felt himself stiffen and go wide-eyed.

There, on the screen, were many…._ many_ pictures of him and the orange-haired teen.

"Oh… Shit…"

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

"SHUDDUP GOAT-FACE!"

Grimmjow wasn't able to hide in time before Ichigo kicked the door open and slammed it in his father's face. The espada chuckled nervously when Ichigo stared at him with that 'What the fuck are you doing here' look on his face.

"Uahh….." Was all the bluenette could get out, and he nearly punched himself for sounding so much like Wonderweiss.

The teen was about to just ignore him, but he blinked curiously when he noticed a bunch of pictures were up on his computer.

"Grimmjow… What were you looking up?" He drawled as he began making his way forward, but Grimmjow blocked his way, and started waving his arms around frantically.

"HEY! I've been thinking… Did ya know tha' intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair! That's probably why your hair is that color, ya know? 'Cause you're really smart!" The arrancar shouted randomly and he gripped the teen's shoulders tightly to make sure he couldn't move away.

"Uh…" Ichigo mumbled and raised a brow at Grimmjow questioningly. "Are you okay?" He said, trying to calm the espada, who was acting very strange.

"NO! Yes! I mean… Fuck it. I think we have a migit stalker." Grimmjow claimed suddenly, making Ichigo laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"THIS!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise when he was suddenly pushed into his computer chair and forced to look at the screen which held many pictures of him… and Grimmjow.

There were photos of them in the park and some in his room. He blushed when he saw one showing them on his bed, under the covers, with Grimmjow's arms wrapped around him, and they were sleeping.

He remembered that being the day when he admitted that he kept having nightmares, and Grimmjow had "offered" to spend the night with him.

"I…I…." Ichigo stumbled for words and his blush kept growing. "Who…?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Grimmjow simply said.

"S-seriously!" The teen exclaimed, but then his expression turned dark. "I'm going to kill her!"


End file.
